Honores y horrores
by Carisse Rose
Summary: Bellatrix siempre se había sentido orgullosa del legado Black y haría cualquier cosa con tal de no verlo manchado. Para su desgracia, aparece en el camino un imprevisto a su visión con el que no contaba: Arthur Weasley. Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto Off-Scorse de Septiembre: Amortentia al azar" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.


**Disclaimer:** Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto Off-Scorse de Septiembre: Amortentia al azar" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.

**Nota de Autor:**

_¡Hola, queridísimos!_ Definitivamente yo sólo sirvo para los one-shot. Científicamente demostrado (?). En particular, me ha costado muchísimo escribir la historia para este rato, primordialmente por la pareja. Pero he hecho el intento, espero que el resultado no sea nauseabunda basura. En serio que sí.

Aguardo comentarios, observaciones, disparos... lo que venga.

¡Abrazos!

* * *

**Honores y horrores  
**_Capítulo único_

Dentro de Hogwarts no era secreto que la joven Bellatrix Lestrange no era precisamente amada (si no consideramos a las personas de Slytherin, cabe destacar). Caminaba por los pasillos cargando sobre ella alguna especie de presencia que forzaba a los demás a apartarse de su camino, como si una fuerza magnética los empujara para darle el paso. Y Bellatrix amaba eso. Amaba poder ver sus rostros, algunos incómodos y otros incluso asustados, al leve asomo de su cabellera oscura y su sonrisa letal. Como si ella fuese superior, y ellos fueran los inferiores.

Al fin y al cabo, la pirámide se armaba de esa forma en su mente. Puros en la cima, implacables, y en lo más bajo de esa base, quizás incluso más abajo que criaturas mágicas mediocres y squibs inútiles, venían los traidores a la sangre y los sangre sucia. De sólo pensar en ese concepto se estremecía, quedándose quieta durante un segundo para comprobar que su corazón siguiera bombeando esa sangre tan limpia de la que tanto se enorgullecía.

La sangre Black. La noble, legendaria e imbatible sangre Black.

Y dados estos motivos, se explica el por qué Bellatrix no pudo emplear su usual sonrisa cuando le dijeron que su hermana estaba enamorada de Arthur Weasley.

* * *

Después de esa clase de pociones, un grupo de alumnas de Gryffindor abandonaban la mazmorra que usualmente se empleaba para esa clase y aceleraron el paso para llegar al reconfortante calor de su sala común, tan contrastante con la habitación donde debían tener las lecciones. Una de ellas parloteaba con molestia.

—Black—pronunció el apellido con la nariz levemente arrugada, como si algo apestara—. Somos una clase de muchísimos estudiantes y el universo conspira en mi contra para hacer un trabajo _con Black_—volvió a recalcar con el mismo asco previamente expuesto.

—Vas a sobrevivir, te lo aseguro—intentó reconfortarla otra de sus amigas—. No puede hacerte nada dentro del colegio, ¿sabes?

—Qué consuelo, eso me deja muy tranquila—enfatizó con sarcasmo.

—Vale, ¿te vas a echar a morir? —Le reprendió su amiga— Ya sé que Black no es precisamente un amor ni un caramelo, pero va a terminar. Si quieres, después de Hogwarts y cuando ya no nos controlen, puedes hacer un muñeco vudú con la telaraña que lleva por pelo y lanzarla al fuego.

—Tal vez alguien ya se adelantó—comentó alguien más del círculo, con fingido tono casual y un desvío de mirada que evidenciaba intenciones ocultas.

Suficiente para llamar la atención del resto.

Luego de incesantes segundos donde le rogaron que aclarara su respuesta, ella al fin contestó:

—Mi hermano mayor quiere jugarle una broma a Black. La ha estado planeando desde la semana pasada.

Pero en vez de los rostros impresionados y complacidos por los que ella aguardaba, recibió a cambio una mirada de error por parte de cada una de las muchachas.

—Tu hermano no valora su vida, ¿verdad?

—Vale, ni siquiera es una broma tan grande…

— ¡Es Bellatrix Black! —Exclamó otra de las muchachas, intentando bajar el volumen de su exclamación para no llamar la atención de los demás estudiantes en la sala común—Te juro que no digo esto con mala intención, pero tu hermano y tú son hijos de muggles. ¿No crees que si Black se entera va a ser capaz de hacerles _cualquier cosa_? —enfatizó.

—De todas formas—contestó, luciendo ligeramente molesta después del comentario—no es nada del otro mundo, ¿de acuerdo? No es algo que va a dejar a Black en silla de ruedas ni mucho menos.

— ¿Qué es, entonces?

Dirigió una mirada su entorno, asegurándose de que ninguna persona con complejo de intromisión la escuchara.

—Amortentia.

Y recién entonces las demás reaccionaron tal como ella esperaba.

— ¿Y cómo pretende hacerlo?

—No tengo la más mínima idea—se encogió de hombros, algo insegura.

— ¿Y quién sería la persona de la que se enamoraría Black? —inquirió otra, comenzando a sucumbir ante las carcajadas frente a tal visión.

Entonces las risotadas por parte de la aludida comenzaron a ganar mayor frecuencia, dificultándole la labor de hablar hasta que finalmente pudo dejar escapar el nombre.

—Arthur Weasley.

Todas estallaron en risa.

* * *

Estaba charlando con uno de sus amigos en el momento en que vio el rostro inusualmente pálido de su hermano ingresando por el cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Parecía como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

— ¡Hey! —Gritó, buscando detenerlo desde su asiento cuando vio que tenía intenciones de subir por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos— ¿Por qué llevas ese semblante como si hubieses visto a alguien morir frente tuyo?

Él se quedó un momento devolviéndole la mirada, aún mostrando conmoción y miedo dentro de sus ojos. Ella comenzó a inquietarse.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, bastante más inquieta.

Su hermano parecía reacio hablar, sobre todo considerando que la persona que se dirigía a él llevaba a su lado a un testigo.

Por lo tanto, solamente se limitó a decir algo que heló la sangre de su pariente.

—Algo salió mal en el asunto que tú sabes.

Y cuando se disponía a continuar su huída hacia el dormitorio, ella saltó de su sofá, lo aferró del brazo y comenzó a susurrar de manera apresurada.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Hiciste mal el hechizo? —preguntó, preocupada.

—No, no es eso…

— ¿Entonces qué? —volvió a preguntar, exaltada.

—No lo bebió Bellatrix—soltó de forma apresurada.

Su hermana frunció el ceño, extrañeza brotando en su mente.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás preocupado? Simplemente otra chica va a emborracharse de amor por Arthur Weasley y…

—Lo bebió su hermana—aclaró con voz ronca—. Narcissa bebió la poción.

Entonces, en medio de palabras que se procesaban y nombres que se mezclaban, comprendieron.

El huracán Bellatrix era ahora irrefrenable.

* * *

Bellatrix corrió por los pasillos, empujando a varios en su persecución y consiguiendo más de algún insulto en el camino que, sorprendentemente, no se dio el tiempo de callar. El honor de familia primero, decía, después la dedicación a los inferiores.

Entró a la sala común de Slytherin, girando sus ojos con rapidez en búsqueda de una cabellera rubia. Habían algunas, pero ningún rostro que coincidiera con el que buscaba con tanta desesperación. Narcissa había desaparecido del mapa.

En el momento en que pasó al lado de una chica que no pudo contener una carcajada al verla pasar, perdió los estribos.

— ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, ah? —preguntó con furia, cogiéndola del cuello del uniforme y apuntando con la varita directamente a su rostro. La chica se quedó hecha hielo y el resto de su pandilla se quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

Bellatrix mantuvo su mirada insondable, aquella que parecía petrificar incluso a los valientes, y observó a las chicas que la miraban nerviosa.

— Cissy, ¿la han visto? —preguntó de manera cordial pero con un claro tono de amenaza. La varita seguía infundada en su mano.

—La vieron ir hacia la sala común de Gryffindor—habló una de ellas, arrastrando las palabras a causa de los nervios.

Y en menos de lo que se puede decir "quidditch", Bellatrix ya había salido de la sala común de Slytherin impulsada por las últimas esperanzas que le quedaban por rescatar el honor de su familia. Porque, para su desgracia, ya se había enterado de algunos de los rumores que circulaban entre los estudiantes.

Que Narcissa se había acercado para hablar con él cerca del lago, que algunos la habían visto dentro de la sala común escribiendo una carta sobre la que, además, había rociado perfume. Y, lo peor que quizás Bellatrix había escuchado, era que Narcissa estaba hablando por todos lados sobre cómo le encantaba el cabello rojizo de Weasley.

_Ugh_, pensó Bellatrix. No iba a permitir que una ignorante que apenas iba en segundo año arruinara el honor Black. ¿Pero qué demonios pensaba Narcissa? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? _¿Weasley?_

Bellatrix simplemente sentía ganas de vomitar frente a la visión de su hermanita, tan refinada y bien criada, declarándose al insignificante y patético Arthur Weasley. Ya podía imaginar las risas dentro de esa sala, la cara horripilante de los amigos de último año de Weasley contemplando con burla a Cissy.

_Sobre mi cadáver_.

Bellatrix no se dio cuenta del momento en que ya estaba subiendo la escalera para llegar al retrato de la horrorosa Dama Gorda. Tuvo la suerte de tener frente a ellas a estudiantes de Gryffindor que susurraron la contraseña y, antes de que el espacio entre el marco y la pared pudiera cerrarse, consiguió adentrarse en ese lugar que tan inhóspito le parecía.

Conteniendo el repudio que se le acumulaba por dentro frente a la presencia Gryffindor que la secundaba, se limitó a continuar en la búsqueda de su hermana. Varios presentes ya la miraban de forma acusadora y atónita, pero no podía importarle menos en el instante en que reconoció a su hermana.

Llevaba la carta en su mano, y de alguna manera, había conseguido evadir el obstáculo del cuadro y se encontraba a un solo paso de Arthur Weasley y sus amigos, que dirigían toda su atención a la niña que caminaba hacia ellos.

— ¡No! —gritó Bellatrix, provocando un silencio arrollador en los grupos que se encontraban cerca de ella. Seguía gritando, víctima de la desesperación, esa sensación que nunca había sido su amiga hasta entonces. Movió sus piernas tan rápido como pudo, contemplando con terror la imagen de Cissy tendiéndole la tarjeta a un confundido Weasley.

Y simplemente reaccionó por inercia.

— ¡Incendio!

Entonces la carta fue golpeada por el hechizo, dando en el suelo donde se limitó a agonizar entre las llamaradas. El pedazo de pergamino que amenazaba con destrozar el orgullo de su familia ya estaba extinto.

Ya agotada, aferró por los hombros a su hermana menor y la puso frente a ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Narcissa, elevando la voz debido al enfado— ¡Siempre arruinas todo, yo iba a entregarle la carta a…!

— ¡Obliviate! —exclamó Bellatrix, horrorizada frente a las palabras que amenazaban con salir de la boca de su hermana.

La mirada perdida fue la mejor visión que pudo haber tenido en todo ese santo día. El hechizo había resultado, y era tiempo de colocar las cosas en orden.

—No creas ni por un momento nada de lo que te hayan dicho, Weasley—volvió a colocar la mirada de Bellatrix, la inquebrantable y mortífera—. ¿Alguien enamorado de ti? Imposible enamorarse de una rata desleal a la sangre. Mejor suerte a la próxima—escupió las palabras sin freno, volviendo su mirada a los demás—. Ya podrán volver a ver otro circo, basta con verlos jugar en el Quidditch. Así de inútiles resultan por colocar sangres sucias en su equipo.

Notó que varias personas iban a reaccionar, pero otras tuvieron reflejos más rápidos y las contuvieron, Bellatrix rió. Gryffindors. Tan cobardes, tan mediocres para defenderse.

—Y ya sé quién lo hizo, por si acaso—antes de irse, se giró para encontrarse con dos hermanos que contemplaban el espectáculo en shock. Los ojos de Bellatrix los penetraron y secundaron frío dentro de sus corazones. Sabía que podía provocar eso, y no era más que el principio.

Iban a pagar. Ya lo harían.

Porque nadie se metía con los Black. _Nadie_ mecía los cimientos de los inquebrantables.


End file.
